Lab rats fan Wiki talk:Community Portal
I've been noticing that users on other wikis have been calling ours 'sloppy'. Well, were gonna change that! Starting with Character pages. Here's the layout: Bryn Carpenter is a character in the fictional Lab Rats series. Bryn first appears in Season 1. She is makes friends with the Lab Rats, but dissapears all the time, espically when Chase would come around. She reappears in Season 2, but this time doesn't dissapear all the time. She still gets nervous around Chase though. Her parents are Denise and Fernando Carpenter and she has a twin brother, Zachary. Brin is portrayed by Katherine Mcnamara. ---- Character pages should have quotes, with an infobox. The character description shouldn't be too long, and should have a littke detail, but not a whole lot. ---- Personality Season 1 Brin is more of a shy quiet girl. She was always very nervous, espically around Chase. She usually would have her head in a book, and she would disappear a lot. She does act a little less shy, and talks to Adam, Bree, and Leo. Season 2 Bryn is a little more opening, and isn't so shy. She starts actually talking to Chase and not running away as often, though she is a little nervous around him still. She becomes a little sassier though, and stands up to Principal Perry. ---- Character's Personality descriptions describe how the character acts in the seroes, but don't tell actions unless they lead to major personality changes. Each Seasons Personality should be divided with a heading 3. ---- Apperances Section is optional. You can have one, but descrbe each episode under a heading three. Here's one here: Champions Game: After the Lab Rats crew finds out about Bryns amazing qgymnastics skills, they make her compete in a tournament so they can win the 1000 dollar prize. But after Bryn finds out they were only entering her for the money, she gets first, but makes them feel bad. ---- Relashonships Bree Davenport (Best Friend) Bree and Bryn first met in Perfect Disasters, when they were partnered up in a project for Science. But when everything goes wrong, Bryn and Bree get detention. In Champion's Game, Bree hugs Bryn and says she's the best friend she's ever had. In Win, Lose, or Fail, Bree saves Bryn's life using her speed. Chase Davenport (Friend, Crush) Chase met in To Kill a Unicorn. Bree introduced them, and the minute she saw him, she knew it was love at first sight. In Champion's Game, Chass told Bryn that out of everyone he feels the worst, and they hug. In Win, Lose, or Fail, Chase uses his Bionic Forcefeild to protect Bryn. ---- Relashonship paragraphs should not be very long, just describing their relashonship with episode moments, and each character should be divide with a heading 3 and what their realshonship is described as in parenthesis On Main Character pages, only Davenport/Dooley family members relashonship should be shown. '------------------------' Well, that's it! Make Sure to look out for more wiki improvments, and keep editing! Silly1! (talk) 07:05, December 22, 2013 (UTC)